


Ruby Goes to Big Kid School

by floralNINJAchan



Series: RWBY Kidz [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluff piece. Ruby is four and Yang is six. Ruby isn't too happy her sister is leaving her behind to go to school, so the little red huntress-to-be decides to do what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Goes to Big Kid School

**Author's Note:**

> With Chibi RWBY rolling around, here is a different chibi Ruby. This is my first take at non-Arkos fluff. I'm big into the childhood au so I'll probably make more with other characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ruby woke up after a night of pouting and crying. Her big sister Yang was going to her first day of 1st grade and she wanted to go with her so badly. She didn't understand why she couldn't go to school too. It wasn't fare for her to be left alone in the teachers office of Signal, while her sister got to go spend the whole day with friends.

Knowing her dad and uncle would be going to work early, she knew they would try and take her with them while she was still asleep. But, that wasn't going to work. Climbing out of bed at an ungodly hour the little girl placed her forehead next to the wall heater. She waited a few minutes before her eyes started to get dry, and started practicing her sniffle and coughing noises.

Wrapping her blankie around her tightly, Ruby waddled over to her father's bedside. Doing her best she coughed loudly and poked her dad's butt until he turned around to look down at his daughter. Seeing his child in a "pitiful" state, Taiyang sat up quickly to check on his baby girl. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked, placing the back of his hand on her head. "You're burning up!" He hooped out of bed and picked up his child. "Of all days...," he sighed. "Let's get you back to bed, baby bud."

Phase 1 was a success.

Believing she was ill, Taiyang called the granny who lived next door to watch over Ruby. After getting a babysitter, the two old men left for their work and Yang waited for her bus. It wasn't long until Gran was knitting on the couch, and then fast asleep on the couch. As soon as loud snoring could be heard, Ruby jumped out of bed and threw on her boots and coat, and sneakily exited the house. The bus her big sister had taken was long gone. But, knowing that the elementary school was up the hill, she didn't think it would be too far away for her to walk. 

Scaling up the hill and climbing through several gardens, Ruby came to a fork in the road. One way went into town where the grocery store and arcade were, and the other went to a long stretch of houses. Remembering her sister say how sometimes she wished she could just stay and play at the arcade instead of go to school, Ruby picked the boring house path. She walked and walked for several minutes which to her seemed like hours. Finally she reached a big white building and ran up to the front door. There was a big sign next to it that spelt out something. Ruby can't read.

So, thinking it was the right place, the girl banged her tiny fist into the door. It made surprising loud knocks. She was a very strong four year old.

Instead of a teacher or a kid like her, a pretty lady in a big white dress opened the door. She looked a little startled to see Ruby but knelt down to her regardless to acknowledge the child. 

"Is this school?" Ruby asked the woman.

"No," she replied. "It's not too far though. Just a few more houses that way," the woman pointed to Ruby's right. "Do you needed me to call your parents to take you?"

Ruby shook her head vigorously. Changing the subject she quickly mentioned, "Your dress is very pretty."

The woman's face melted to a smile. "Thank you. I really like it."

"Me too. Is it a special party dress?"

"Yes it is. It's my wedding today."

Ruby's eyes widened and she peeked into the big white house to see a sea of people sitting waiting for the woman to walk down the isle. "You probably should go then. Thank you though." Not knowing what to do, the girl curtsied.

"You're welcome," the woman said. She took one of the flowers from her bouquet and gave it to Ruby. "I hope you get there safely." 

Taking the flower, Ruby waved goodbye and ran in the direction of elementary school. She passed by many boring looking houses on her way. She was even chased by a not so friendly dog. It got a little messy and she escaped the 'beast' by falling into a puddle of mud. It was squishy and worth it.

At last, Ruby was standing in front of the building that had to be school. It was a small version of her dad's work school, and she could hear other kids laughing and screaming. Running up to the door she knocked. There was no answer. She ran over to a nearby window. All she could see was the window frame because she was too little.

Seeing a nearby tree, Ruby climbed it and was able to shimmy in an open window on the school's second floor. Her landing into the classroom was worth a good 6.5 as best. It wasn't Yang's classroom though. All of the kids were too big. The teacher looked nice though.

"Where is 1st grade?" Ruby asked a little too loudly. The teacher signed and told her class to practice reading. She took Ruby by the hand and led her to the right room. 

They knocked and the door opened. The little girl darted into the room and pinpointed her sister. She practically tackled the older girl out of her seat.

"Ruby?!" Yang exclaimed. "I thought you were sick- oh you little faker!" She playfully ruffled her sister's hair.

"I learned from the best!" Ruby proudly proclaimed hugging her sister.

Both teachers just looked at each other, signed, and bickered over who was going to the office to call "those children's" father. 

\---

The long day had unfolded as follows; Taiyang was called and had a mini-heart attach, Gran woke up to find a pillow stuffed bed (Ruby covered her bases well) and called Taiyang to tell him what he already knew, and Ruby was in trouble. Well, as much trouble as she could get with her father being too busy crying over how worried he was that she walked all the way unsupervised. Her uncle Qrow gave her a "stern talking too" (and a high five for the awesome exploration skills) and tried to explain to her why she couldn't go to school with Yang. Yet. There was more pouting and holding of breath, but soon enough he pinkie swore to the young girl that she would be able to go to school soon enough.

The night ended with cookies and warm milk before bed. Yang made sure to have Ruby "help" her with her first homework of the year, and to make sure no crumbs got stuck to the pages. Chocolate fingerprints were a different story. They finished the homework and Taiyang read them a passage from "Big Book of Grimm" before tucking them in to sleep. 

The lights turned out in the room.

Ruby wiggled out of bed and grabbed a leather-bound book from one of the bookshelves. She opened up to a set of blank pages and smooshed the flower from the wedding lady in between. It was her first plant press; a white rose.

After a day of adventure and angry adults, Ruby climbed back into bed and snuggled her beowolf plushie. Her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off into a lovely dream; of school, cookies, and becoming the bestest huntress ever while fighting ursa as white rose petals rained down. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It was short but I enjoyed writing it as a nice exercise. If anyone has any requests for other childhood au stories let me know. I love writing these guys as small lil peoples.
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninja,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
